The Mayflower Saga: Discovery
by NAB2016
Summary: The last remnants of the people of the planet Earth are looking for a new planet to settle. They find a very suitable planet to start over and rebuild their civilization. There is just one problem. It is already inhabited.
1. Chapter 1

_**In the year 2100, a combination of pollution, overpopulation and overuse of resources has made Earth literally barren and unsustainable to human life. In order to survive,humanity was forced to go venture out into space and find a new suitable world to live on. Several arks containing the last remnants of the people of Earth were sent into the vast unknown, to selected nearby solar systems, which were felt to have the best chance of having a habitable world. With the new recently developed lightspeed technology, these solar systems were now within reach within a lifetime. **_

_**Now the Mayflower, one of the Arks launched by Earth was approaching a very potentially suitable candidate. A world very much like Earth with oceans and continents. Now the intrepid crew of the Ark was set to explore and maybe even set up a colony on this new world. Little did they know that the supposedly uninhabited planet was indeed inhabited. And what they would find there would forever change the lives of the Mayflower Ark and the people of Westeros...**_

Sarah Lancaster and Caitlin Brown were best friends since childhood. Having lived their entire lives within the confines of the Mayflower, a vast starship with a small town in its underbelly, they were very different from each other. Sarah was the wild child, the partyer and most popular of the two while Caitlin was the good girl, disciplined one who was always never getting in trouble and at the top of her academic classes. How these two managed to get along, one only knows. Sarah may have been the most popular girl in her class but if anything she was not anything like a mean girl. She too loved academics, particularly science and math. It was the one thing both shared in common. They also shared a love of flying.

Both trained at Flight School to be space pilots piloting the Tomcat space fighter jets. They excelled in it and were both at the top two of their class. Caitlin was number one, though barely because she was better at academics. Now the two were wingmates and currently assigned to scouting and long range missions in the Mayflower's search for habitable worlds for them to colonize.

The two now were riding an elevator, taking them to the top levels of the Mayflower where the bridge and flight hangar were located. Sarah looked at her friend as she was just now arranging her auburn hair into a ponytail so it can fit under her flight helmet without getting into her eyes. The golden haired Sarah had the same problem since she herself had long hair that ran down to her shoulders.

"So have you asked him out yet?", Sarah asked.

"Who?"

"Peter Balinger? Have you asked him out yet."

Caitlin sighed and wished her friend would simply stop meddling in her social life.

"No not yet. I haven't had the time and quite frankly I am not interested."

"You know he fancies you."

"I know. It's just that he creeps me out at times."

Sarah just rolled her eyes at this. Seriously there were times when her friend could be so frustrating. So stuck up about men that she foiled all her attempts to play matchmaker. She knew that Peter fancied her and seemed a nice enough fellow. But Caitlin was a very picky and choosy person. And that did not bode well for forming relationships.

Before Sarah could respond though the doors of the elevator opened to reveal the vast bridge of the Mayflower. It was a huge, circular bridge with computer consoles and monitors throughout, monitoring every inch of the inside and outside of the ship. On a raised dais at the center of the bridge stood Captain Edward Brown, Caitlin's father and commander of the Mayflower. As always he continued to monitor the bridge staff as they operated and monitored the various consoles throughout the bridge. Both Sarah and Caitlin saluted and stood in military attention as the captain turned towards them. On the viewing screen was a blue and green planet with land masses and oceans.

"What do you think?", Captain Brown said, gesturing at the planet and talking to both Caitlin and Sarah like a friend. It was no secret that the captain favored, though as a proud mentor, Sarah and considered her one of his best officers save his daughter of course.

"Looks good. You think that might be the one sir?", Caitlin replied hopefully.

"Well from our scans and our scouting probes, it's atmosphere is identical to Earth. And it has the same mass and density and is very Earthlike in every way. Although the land masses are of course different. And the seasons tend to last for years instead of months given its very elliptical orbit. I'd say we have a winner for sure."

"So when do we send a landing party and check it out ourselves.", Sarah naturally asked.

"Not yet. We sent a probe down to the planet's surface to get a closer look at the surface directly, but something must have happened to it because it is no longer sending out messages. I would like you to do a reconnaisance mission and do a flyby of the planet itself. And try and locate that probe. It's locater beacon is still functioning. You should be able to locate it without problem."

"Do you know precisely where the probe is located?"

"No but we can give you a general direction and just follow the signal. We do know that it was last spotted over land and probably malfunctioned there."

Both women nodded.

"Be careful. Dismissed."

After both women saluted, they began to head to the elevator when a slender, black haired young man with green eyes approached them. He gave Sarah a computer pad and said, "Here is the layout of the land. This should help you locate the probe. It's not much but it's a start."

"Thanks Peter.", Sarah said.

After curtly nodding to Caitlin, he quickly and somewhat nervously returned to his console on the bridge. Sarah gestured to Caitlin to say something but she simply headed towards the elevator and entered. Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, Sarah joined her.

* * *

Lisa Brown was not hard at work with the other mechanics and engineers helping to prepare the Tomcats for takeoff. The durable, sleeker and somewhat smaller version of the older F14 fighters of Earth's past was her pride and joy. Although for a different reason than her older sister. While her sister enjoyed flying them, Lisa enjoyed building and maintaining them. Since she was a child she always loved tinkering and building things. And now she was one of the top engineers on the Mayflower. It was a dirty and somewhat hectic job but someone had to do it.

"Hey sis. Is she ready for launch?", her sister said as she approached the fighter.

"Yep. All spit and polish and ready to go. So I hear you are heading down to the new planet."

Caitlin nodded as she climbed into the cockpit, "We lost one of our deep space probes there and the captain wants us to locate it."

"Well just make sure we do not need to worry about locating you. I put a lot of effort into maintaining these aircraft and it seems they need more of my attention whenever you and Sarah use them.", Lisa said with a bit of sarcasm and playful sisterly annoyance.

"Honestly have we really let you down?", Sarah Lancaster said mischievously as she passed by and headed to her own Tomcat.

"Frequently.", Lisa said as she rolled her eyes and went back to her work.

* * *

Once the pilots were properly installed into their fighters and all systems checked, the Tomcats were raised on their platforms into the launch tubes installed in the flight deck, leading to the outside of the ship and the void of space. As soon as it was safe and the hatch underneath them was closed, both women launched their fighters.

The journey to the new planet was uneventful and both women were awed by how incredibly Earthlike it was. Although neither had experienced being on Earth at all. They were both born in space on board the Mayflower. So this was truly an entirely new experience for them. As they entered the atmosphere, they engaged their heat shields to protect them from the heat of reentry. The advanced metals that made up the Tomcats were strong enough to take the heat and protect the pilots. Once it was safe to do so they disengaged the shields. Unfortunatlely what they found as they got lower and lower and below the clouds was a snowstorm, not too heavy but heavy enough to make visibility a problem.

"Oh wonderful. Now I can't see a thing. What about you Sarah."

"Not much luck on my end. My cameras are showing forests. We definitely have a winner here."

Caitlin felt a sigh of relief and a feeling of hope. Finally they had found a planet to live on. A vibrant living world that might well be able to sustain them. Humankind had a chance.

Caitlin was snapped out of her thoughts by something that was frightening her. The fighter's computers were sounding an alarm, getting louder and louder by the second telling her to pull up immediatly. Caitlin tried to squint her eyes ahead of her to see what it was talking about.

"Sarah my computer is telling me that we are on a collision course with something but I cannot see ahead much. What about you."

"Same here. I think we should do as it says."

Caitlin shook her head and looked to her friend then ahead of her and was caught aghast at what she saw. A literal wall of ice.

"Sarah look out! Wall straight ahead!", she said as she pulled back on the throttle. Sarah did the same.

Both fighters cleared the Wall, just barely. Caitlin gave a sigh of relief as she tried to compose herself.

"What the hell was that!", Sarah said, "Was that a wall of ice?"

* * *

Lido was on duty for the Night's Watch on the top of the Wall when he heard it. At first it was a low humming sound, then it got louder and louder. He looked ahead, trying to peer through the snow to locate the source of the humming. The something flew overhead so close that he had to duck to the point of hitting the floor. As whatever flew by, he could hear the vibrations as the floor shook violently under him. And then it was over. He looked around and tried to see what had passed over the wall but with the snowstorm and the speed at which whatever it was was travelling, he could not make out what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry I just want to clarify a few things. This is a very different game of thrones story. It may use the similar characters but a few characters have been changed, some of them major to suit the story. You could say this is an alternative universe type story. It is kind of hard to describe what I mean without getting too much into detail, but some characters you may well know and love in the original Game of Thrones are changed drastically. Caitlin and Lisa Brown, and Sarah Lancaster are actually modeled after characters in the original game of thrones. They are the same persons physically but very different in characterization and origin. All I ask is you bear with me guys because there is method to my madness. This is actually the first part of an epic saga that I personally believe will be a classic alternative universe tale. Well on to the story.

Robert Baratheon's War Camp

"What is it?", Ned asked as he and his friend inspected the rather strange metallic object with a rather deep dent on its side.

"I don't know. For all we know it must be some kind of Tygarean weapon of some kind. It's not ours that's for sure.", Robert replied after giving the poor thing a slight kick.

Ned did not know what to make of the strange object. He and Ned had stumbled upon it while hunting for food in the forest. It took them completely by surprise and Robert, being ever alert and overzealous instinctively swung his hammer on it.

"Well it is obviously some kind of machine of some sort, as to what purpose I have no clue.", the Maester said, "There must be some way to open it. If it please you sirs I would like to examine it further."

Before Robert could answer, a low humming roar could be heard outside the tent. And it was getting louder. Both men ran outside, weapons drawn, and then looked up in awe. Above them were two large, mettalic objects, hovering over the camp. They made a rather loud humming noise as they floated there. Both seemed to have metallic wing, a slender center and two fins in the back. The two men exchanged glances and again looked up at the two new arrivals. Unlike the metal object in the tent though these two were very high above them. Even strong and muscular Robert could not throw that far.

Caitlin and Sarah

Locating the probe was pretty easy now. There was no problem with that. But soon the two women were faced with a new problem. Since they managed to go pass that Ice Wall and explore beyond it, they soon discovered a few rather interesting facts. One the land they were exploring had towns and even castles. And even more amazing, the land was filled with very human like people. Very much like the people that crewed the Mayflower Ark. Caitlin found this both fascinating and overwhelming at the same time. Was this some lost human colony they were not aware of? Maybe one of the other Arks had found this planet first? But then why had they not contacted them before. Surely the Mayflower would have been well within the range of their sensors?

"Another human civilization originating on another planet? What are the odds?"

Caitlin just shrugged at her friends comment.

"We better find the probe. I have a feeling these people might have found it. Let's try and at least locate where the probe is and if they have indeed found it we will at least know for sure."

Going further down south they were getting closer to the location of the probe. They soon passed what looked a region that looked like a bottleneck and was guarded by a castle. Needless the say the Freys did take notice that day as for the first time in their history something actually passed through their territory without their say so simply by flying way over their heads and so fast that they barely had a chance to act. If there was even anything they could do. One normally passed by their territory by land, not by air!

As the Tomcats approached the location of the probe, Caitlin started to worry. As they flew by she began to realize that there were gatherings of large numbers of men, men armed with swords and in armor. Was there a war going on on this world? Soon the planes were approaching what looked like a large military encampment. Both fighter planes slowed down and were now hovering above it. Needless to say the inhabitants were not amused and were gawking at the sight of the Tomcats above them.

"Looks like the probe is in that tent over there. I think the locals have found it before us. Now what?"

"Let me think."

Sarah gave Caitlin a mischievous grin and a thumbs up and switched on her outer communications.

"Um excuse me! Sorry to interrupt you in whatever you are doing but we seemed to have misplaced a probe of ours. Would you happen to know anything about that?"

"Sarah!", Caitlin said aghast.

"What it couldn't hurt to ask? Maybe they are friendly? You do realize that you have left your outside communications on."

Caitlin embarrassingly turned it off and then said, "They...look at the swords and the armor. These men look like their going off to war."

Sarah shrugged. Just then two men entered the tent that the probe was in and a few minutes later they were carrying the probe. Sarah took note of the large dent on its side. She also noted that one of the men had a large hammer.

"Oh nice use of the hammer there fella. Well at least we know that the probe did not malfunction on its own. What did you do? Thought it was a baseball and..."

"Sarah we're leaving!", Caitlin said.

"Why?"

Caitlin made a come with me gesture with her head and then abruptly turned her Tomcat around. Sarah shrugged and then said, "Bye.", before joining her fellow wingmate as the two planes shot off in the distance.

Robert and Ned

Robert and Ned exchanged looks as they watched the strange metal vehicles fly off in the distance.

"I wonder what that was all about. What were those things."

"Must be flying carriages of some sort."

Robert game Ned a curious glance, "How do you know?"

"The people operating them were women."

Robert looked back at where the planes had once been, "Are you sure."

Ned nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mayflower Ark**

Commander Daniel Grey was a hard man. Fair and honorable, but hard. He believed in discipline, respect, and protocol. He was known to be very harsh to those under them but at the same time always looked out for their safety and well being. He lowered the boom a lot and was very critical of those under him, but also knew when to back off and not push too far. He may believe in decorum but he also believed in all around respect. The people under him were persons after all, not robots.

He watched in interest as Caitlin and Sarah made their reports on what they saw and recorded on their flight cameras. It was obviously a medieval society on this planet. Very low on the technology scale. He watched everyone else's reactions to the presentation on the viewscreen of the conference room. The others in the room included himself, Captain Brown, Mission Specialist Peter Balinger, as well as of course Caitlin Brown and Sarah Lancaster. Once done both Caitlin and Sarah took their seats at the conference table.

"Well it is obvious that we have a planetary version of Medieval England here. Any thoughts?"

"Well what is stopping us from landfalling anyways? Surely we can handle these people? We need to find a suitable world to live in.", Peter said.

Captain Edward Brown, "No. We might need to colonize a planet but I will not destroy or conquer another civilization in doing so."

"I agree.", Grey responded.

"So we just move on to another planet? Need I remind you there are not many liveable worlds out there. This might be our only chance."

Captain Brown thought of this and knew that Balinger was right. However he did not like the idea of conquering other cultures. It went against everything the man stood for. He looked to his daughter and wondered what she thought of it. She responded.

"I think we should consider the possibility that there might be a war happening on that planet right now. But we are talking about that continent. There are other large land masses on the planet we could settle."

"Good point."

"Sir maybe we could contact the locals, I mean from what I glean from the overall planetary scans, all of the continents are inhabited by some form of human culture. Either way avoiding them might be next to impossible.", Sarah added.

"Sarah this is a medieval society. They might think of us as demons, witches...more likely they are going to burn us rather than listen to us.", Peter responded.

"How do you know that? I mean yes they are similar to our own past medieval societies but that does not mean they are exactly the same as ours used to be."

"Okay here is what we are going to do.", Captain Brown said coming to a decision.

**King's Landing**

Jamie Lannister was running an errand for his father Tywin Lannister. His father had asked him to retrieve a certain item that could only be bought at one of the merchant shops located in the city of King's Landing. After attaining it, he was about to head to the city gates and leave for his home of Casterly Rock when he stopped dead on his tracks. There standing near one of the stalls was the most beautiful woman he ever saw. She had long, golden hair and brilliant green eyes. She was currently looking over some silks.

"You must be new in town."

The woman turned to Jamie with a cocked eyebrow, "Really how can you tell?"

"I just know. Besides you don't seem like the Southron lady type. You are obviously pulling at your skirts too much and seem to be walking a little too carefully for fear of stepping on the hem and tripping over the skirts."

The woman frowned and again tugged at her skirt as she continued to walk through the market. Jamie could not help but grin at the woman's obvious attempts to walk around with the dress. It was not too long but she was very uncomfortable with it. He also noted that while she actually looked really good in it, her features tended to indicate that she was more athletic than she seemed. There were signs of a more muscular build hidden under the dress.

"Maybe I could help you? I am familiar with King's Landing and the surrrounding area. Where are you from anyways. I have not seen you before."

"Oh I am just visiting from the North.", the woman said offhandedly, Jamie thought that might make sense but somehow he did not believe her.

Still the woman fascinated him, as he continued to follow her.

That made the woman defensive and she turned towards him, "Um I prefer to walk alone thank you very much. I am quite all right and can take care of myself."

Just then a short, slender black haired man approached and got in between the two, "Is there a problem here?"

"No we were just leaving honey." , the woman said as she dragged the black haired man away. Jamie could not help but smirk at the obvious attempts at subterfuge.

**Crossroads Inn**

Ned Stark was at the Crossroads Inn with some other knights who decided to visit rather than stay at Robert Baratheon's war camp. His mind was on his sister and he was very worried about her. Although he knew, or at least suspected, that she was in no real danger. But honor and friendship had forced him to join Robert's rebellion. Truth was he did not really mind Rhaegar taking Lyanna as his lover and maybe even wife. He knew that Lyanna detested Robert and probably preferred Rhaegar. But Robert kept insisting that Rhaegar kidnapped her and was holding her hostage. Ned wanted no part of this war, but out of his concern for both Lyanna and Robert he agreed to help.

As he entered the inn he noticed a red haired woman sitting alone in the corner. Not really interested in getting involved in the revelry between the other soldiers, Ned walked over to the table and said, "May I join you?"

The woman nodded and gestured to an empty seat at the table, "Sure by all means."

Ned immediately recognized the voice. He remembered the flying carriages two days ago. He was not all that sure but the woman sounded like one of the women that were in those carriages. But he of course did not want to bring the subject up because if he was wrong he would sound rather daft. On the other hand word had spread throughout the land of the flying carriages that flew over two days ago. Taking a seat, he regarded the woman discreetly. While he had not seen this woman before, he knew she was not Southron. She was very athletic looking, and for that matter wore pants. Also while she wore peasant clothes, they looked rather new and somewhat untatered or used looking. As if they had been bought from a merchant recently.

"So where are you from? I have not seen you here before?"

"The South. I am...just passing through."

"Alone?"

The woman hesitated but Ned decided to be a little more subtle. He was curious about the flying carriages and the women that were in them. At least it sounded like women. Though one could never really tell. It was sort of a guess on his part, more out of instinct and intuition.

"You do realize there is a war going on?"

The woman nodded, "Yeah I guess that is why there are so many armed men roaming the countryside."

Ned nodded, "Do you have some place safe to stay."

The woman thought for a moment and then shook her head, "I would normally stay at the inn here but I have no coins."

Ned thought for a moment, then said, "Well your welcome to come with me to Robert's war camp. You should be safe there. My name's Eddard Stark by the way."

The woman smiled and nodded gratefully, "Thank you I really appreciate it. Caitlin Brown."

"We should return to the camp now. It is getting late.", Ned said gesturing her to follow and she did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mayflower Ark**

Lisa Brown was doing her usual rounds in the Flight Hangar when she saw something out of place that worried her. In a remote corner of the hangar was a Combat Drone. A reconstructed version of the advance scout probes they sent out on a regular basis but armed with lasers and missiles. Lisa looked over her checklist for the day and was somewhat confused. There was not supposed to be any drones here, let alone a combat one. And there was no order, at least from what she read from the checklist, for a combat drone. It made no sense. The chief flight engineer looked around and found one of the newer recruits, Rosie Hamilton.

"Hamilton. What is that combat drone doing there?"

The girl shrugged and said, "It was ordered by Peter Balinger. Why?"

Lysa frowned and said, "Well why is it not on my checklist? And since when did Peter order such things? What is he planning on using it for? It's not like there are any asteroids out there to blast out of the way before it threatens us."

Rosie shrugged, "I just follow orders. And I think there are a few more coming as well."

Lisa gave Rosie a strange look, "A few more? And you did not think to contact me first?"

"He said that he would tell you. I saw no reason to not believe him. I guess he did not have time to before he went with the others down to the planet."

Lisa frowned and said, "Next time run these things by me first. I will deal with Peter when he comes back. How many have been ordered?"

"Nine more ma'am."

"Nine?!", Lisa responded aghast. She thought for a moment and then said, "Very well. But they do not leave the Flight Deck until I say so understood?"

Rosie nodded.

**Robert Baratheon's War Camp**

Caitlin's reason for following Ned was more out of curiousity than actual need of course. As a fighter pilot and soldier she was more than capable of holding her own against most men on this world. But she was tasked to find out as much as possible about the circumstances in the area she was assigned to and she intended to do the best job that she could possibly do.

"Um I am a foreigner and am not to familiar with the area and what is happening? Why is there a war being fought? And by who?"

Ned for his part was playing along. He knew that the woman was hiding something. And she seemed a tad less naive than she seemed.

"Well my sister was to be betrothed to my friend Robert Baratheon. Except Prince Rhaegar, who is the son of the king, kidnapped her and took her for his wife. So me and Robert raised an army to get her back."

Caitlin raised her eyebrows in curiousity, "So this is a blood feud then."

Ned nodded ruefully as they approached the camp. Ned led her to Robert Baratheon's tent. There Robert was looking over battle plans for the next day. He looked up and said, "Ah Ned. I have decided. We will proceed further tomorrow and meed Rhaegar's forces at the Trident."

Ned nodded and beckoned his head towards Caitlin, causing the woman to start to worry.

"And who is this?"

"I believe this is one of the women who was in those flying carriages two days ago."

Caitlin remained calm, something she was good at. One of the reasons her father felt that she would be next in line to command the Mayflower should anything happened to her. She always kept a calm demeanor whenever pressure situations occurred. Although inside she was panicking. But in some ways though she at least trusted Ned. For some reason she felt safe with him. He was obviously the type that was protective and genuinely honorable. Still her instincts kicked in.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Robert knew immediately from the woman's voice that Ned might be right. He walked over and removed a blanket covering the probe

"Is this what you were looking for?"

"There's no need to lie. You are among friends, and no harm will come to you."

Even though Caitlin believed Ned, she still was worried. But she could tell that both of them seemed convinced that she was one of the pilots of the Tomcats. She remembered what Sarah had said and at least these two seemed a little more civilized and not so judgemental. She nodded.

"Pretty impressive machines you have. What are they? And where are you from?", Robert asked.

"Well they are called Tomcats, and they are flying carriages as he pointed out.", Caitlin said, nodding to Ned, "As to where I am from...well let's just say it's complicated.

**The Kingswood**

Nighttime.

Sarah Lancaster and Peter Balinger were heading to the rendezvous point with the shuttle to take them back to the Mayflower. It was a secluded dell, just large enough to land in. The shuttle landed using stealth technology, as to not make noise and disturb the locals. Both entered the shuttle and it took off without a sound.

However unknown to the pilot and Sarah and Peter, there was someone hidden in the nearby bushes. Jamie Lannister was ever curious about the beautiful young woman who he met at the market earlier. He looked up in awe as the flying carriage disappeared in the night sky.


	5. Chapter 5

**Outside Robert Baratheon's Camp**

It was getting late and Caitlin knew that the shuttle would be already at the designated point of rendezvous. She knew that the two men that she met this day would probably not let her go without good reason. So she decided to give them one. Basically she told them the whole truth. Which of course sounded more daft than ever. But then again they had seen the Tomcats. And the scouting probe. But still the idea of people from another world rather than from some far off land, was a concept that was too beyond them. Though Eddard did not seem too unbelieving. Caitlin needed to report her findings, but could not get away from Robert and Eddard, so she decided to bring them with her. Besides what else was there to do?

Sure enough the shuttle was at the rendezvous point, near some hills, a long ways off from most populated areas. Caitlin looked back at her two companions who exchanged looks with each other. Then suddenly there was a voice ahead.

"What took you so long...", Sarah said. then she drew her gun and pointed it at both Robert and Ned. Peter also did the same.

"Hold it! Identify yourselves."

Neither Ned nor Robert knew what guns were but by the tone of Sarah's voice they immediately drew their swords but Caitlin intervened.

"No it's okay. Their with me."

Sarah and Peter exchanged confused glances before lowering their weapons. Robert and Ned did as well though Ned said to Robert, "That woman, her voice."

Robert nodded, "The other flying carriage."

"Caitlin what is going on?"

"Well it is kind of a long story but basically I was kind of convinced by Ned here to come to his friend's camp and basically somehow they figured out that we were the ones that were flying over our camp a few days ago."

"How?"

"You're voices.", Ned responded.

Sarah eyed both Ned and Robert carefully. Shaking her head she said, "Well we better get going. We're late enough as it is."

Caitlin turned to the two men and said, "Thank you for escorting me back. But I really need to get back."

"Wait.", Robert said, "I did not say you could leave."

Sarah and Peter were about to go for their guns but Caitlin gestured them to stop.

"Listen this is not our fight and we have no intention in getting involved in your war. We are not the enemy and I assure you we will not fight against you in any way."

"You do have the flying carriages."

"So what of them."

"We could use them."

"What for?"

"To help us fight a war."

Caitlin sighed knowing. There was something about the man that did not sit well with her and made her distrust Robert. It was a risk bringing the two men here and she wondered how they would react to the shuttlecraft. They were not going to burn them at the stake as Peter so aptly put it but now was an even worse scenario. Robert had seen the technology firsthand. And instead of being scared and appalled he saw it as an opportunity to gain the upperhand in his war.

"They are just flying vehicles. What possible use could they have?", Sarah decided to add.

"Do they have weapons?"

"No we will not get involved in your war!", Caitlin said firmly, "It is not right. My people will have no part in this!"

"Yet you wish to settle on our world.", Robert added, "If I become King I can provide you enough land for you and your people to settle."

Caitlin was about to reply but stopped dead in her tracks. It was a tempting offer, "There are plenty of lands we can settle in."

"But we do not know if the natives of those lands will be willing to live in peace with us.", Peter added earning him a glare from both Caitlin and Sarah.

"We will have to talk to our superiors."

"And who are your superiors?"

"Up there.", Caitlin answered, "In space. In the Mayflower Ark."

"Then take me to them. I wanna see these spaceships with my very eyes.", Robert said, walking to the shuttle but Ned stopped him.

"Let me go."

"Ned?"

"You are needed back at camp. Let me go with them. You are there leader. I will go with them at report back."

Caitlin was relieved. She did not want to cause any trouble than she wanted. And she did not like the idea of Robert being on the Mayflower. Somehow she did not want him to see any of what the Tomcats or any of the advanced technology of Earth could provide to his war.

Robert is hesitant and Ned turned to Caitlin and whispered, "I can tell you are very hesitant about this. I don't like the idea of using those Tomcats in our war either and it is not your fight. But I know Robert and he can be very set in his ways. Let me go with you. I promise I will not cause you any trouble."

"We will take Ned with us but not you Robert. As leader of your army you should be with them."

Robert was hesitant still but then waved them off, "Do you have my word that you will consider the offer."

"Let me see for myself what they have to offer Robert before you start making deals with them."

"Very well. But be back in two days at the latest. Otherwise the deal's off."

Caitlin hurried Ned Stark into the shuttle craft. Soon it was in the air and took off into space.


	6. Chapter 6

**Over the Skies of Westeros**

Selina Flores and Melanie Sanders were flying the Tomcat escorts back to the Mayflower Ark.

Selina was a tall, not particularly attractive looking brunette who had a sharp nose, large ears and pale eyes. Although she could be kind and generous she was known for her rather hot temper and her tendency to punch out those she disliked if provoked. Melanie was the opposite though, sweet and even tempered, she had flame long red hair and blue eyes. The two were inseparable, although Melanie more often tagged along with Selina since they were younger and Selina often ran interference for the shy girl against bullies and mean girls.

"So I hear we have a native coming with us.", Selina said over the com.

"Oh the Captain is going to be pissed.", Melanie responded.

Selina then furrowed her eyebrows when she saw something on the console in front of her that caused her some concern. From what she can tell one of the missiles mounted on one of her wings was loose.

"Caitlin. I have a problem with one of my missiles. It's loose."

"Fire it off into space.", Caitlin responded.

Selina tried several times but the thing would not respond, "I can't. I am going to have to return to the surface of the planet. I don't want my vehicle to explode inside the Hangar Bay. Maybe if I find an isolated area away from populations."

"Melanie go with her. We will be fine."

Both of the Tomcats immediately descended to the planet's surface. Both pilots decided to fly to the southern parts of Westeros, as far away from the war as possible.

**In a Few hills in Southern Westeros.**

Selina and Melanie were relieved to find a flat, at least a reasonably flat plain within hills to land their planes. It was still nighttime so at least they could remain hidden in the dark. The two women were now working to remove the missile from its mount which was difficult to say the least. Removing the missile was not the problem. Setting it down gently without setting it off was. The two were so engrossed with handling the delicate piece of equipment, they did not see the gray haired knight approach, nor hear him until it was too late.

Arthur Dayne had been getting ravens from allies warning of strange machines flying over Westeros. And not just from a few individuals too. It was all over Westeros. He wondered what in the Gods would make so many people believe such things. Until he heard the strange loud humming, though at a distance, and saw the sillhouettes of these strange metal carriages landing somewhere in the hills near the Tower of Joy. He brought a few guards with him and as they approached they heard the voices of women. And that is when they saw Selina and Melanie trying to rather haphazardly remove something from one of their carriages.

"Do you need some help?", Dayne asked amusedly.

Selina banged her head on the bottom of her wing in reaction accidentally and Melanie was attempting to go for her gun but realized she was holding one end of the missile and could not let go. Arthur Dayne motioned the men to help her hold the end.

"Careful. We don't want this thing to drop suddenly. Otherwise it might explode."

Eventually with the help of the knights, the missile was gently set down and away from the fighters. With a few tinkerings and cut wires, the missile was safely defused.

"Thank you for your help."

Arthur Dayne nodded. He was not sure what to do next. As a knight he was obligated to protect Lyanna Stark who was currently in the Tower of Joy. But also he was a gentleman and a man of honor. And part of his code of honor involved how he treated women. It seemed that neither of these two were a threat. Well then again most women, at least in Westeros really were not likely to attack the Tower of Joy. It seemed to him these women only landed here because of the need to fix their 'carriages'.

"I think we should return to the Mayflower Selina.", Melanie said, "Unless you guys intend to hold us prisoner."

"We pose no threat to you. I swear it. Even if this looks strange."

"Do you two have a place to stay for the night? It's pretty dangerous for you two to be travelling alone, especially at night. Even though you have your...carriages here.", Arthur responded.

Just then hoofbeats could be heard in the distance. Approaching was a rider from the Tower of Joy. The rider was about to say something but saw the Tomcats and gaped in wonder.

"What is it boy? Why are you not back at the Tower."

"It's Lady Lyanna ser. She appears to be in labor! And there is something seriously wrong!"

**Tower of Joy**

Lyanna Stark screamed and moaned in pain. The pain was unbearable. But even more worrisome was the blood. She was bleeding badly. And the Maester was unable to stop it. The pregnancy had gone well but when it came time to give birth,

"I am no doctor but that is a lot of blood.", Melanie said as she watched the Maester try to help the poor, obviously pregnant woman. Against their better judgement both women decided to follow Arthur.

Selina was concerned as well. Part of her told her to go back to the Tomcats and take off with Melanie. But she knew this was an emergency situation. She also knew that given the level of technology of this world, the woman would most assuredly die.

"It's bad my lord. And I might have to take the baby out directly."

Both Selina and Melanie stayed behind, again against their better judgement, and watched as the Maester cut the pregnant woman open and remove the baby safely. It was a baby boy and to everyone's relief the boy started crying when he was taken out. To everyone's pleasant surprise Lyanna still survived but lost a tremendous amount of blood. The Maester did not believe that the woman would live long.

And that was when Selina decided to do something unprecedented.

**Mayflower Ark**

Ned had to admit. It was all kind of overwhelming. He did not know what to expect. But as soon as the shuttlecraft had taken off, it kept rising and rising until Ned realized that they were indeed among the stars so to speak and beyond the skies of his world. And then he saw it. A huge vessel, perhaps the size of a small island. Ned largely kept silent as the shuttlecraft entered the docking bay of the Mayflower Ark. Upon leaving the ship he noted the Tomcats all arranged in the Hangar. Evidently there was a whole fleet of them within the vast ship. He was taken, under security of course to the conference room where two angry men awaited them.

"When I said study the population and their culture I did not mean _bring them back to the Ark_!", Commander Grey angrily said to Caitlin.

Caitlin was about to respond when Ned stepped in to her surprise.

"Don't blame her. If she had not taken me then Robert, my friend who was with me, would have used force to go to eith them. Caitlin was obviously trying to diffuse the situation and avoid a fight."

"Thank you Mr...", Edward Brown interjected.

"Stark. Eddard Stark."

"Well now you are here. Question is what are we to do with you?"

"His friend is the leader of military encampment we flew over two days ago. Apparently he is attempting to overthrow the king and rescue Ned Stark's sister from the prince who apparently kidnapped her.", Caitlin added.

"So what does that have to do with us?"

"He is offering us sanctuary if we help him win this war. We have two days to respond or the deal's off."

Commander Grey shook his head and looked to the Ark's commander.

"And what are your thoughts on this Mr. Stark?"

"Well I am uncertain about this and from what I gather, you people have no wish to get involved in the war. Personally, from what I have heard and seen, I can sympathize with your situation and if it were up to me I would give you sanctuary and land to settle anyways. But I can only do so much."

"There are other places on the planet we could settle.", Sarah added.

"Maybe we should consider that. For now why don't we find Mr. Stark some suitable living quarters until we decide what actions to take."

Just then the phone in the conference room rang and Grey answered it. He immediately frowned and said, "Well get a medical team down to the Hangar Bay right away!"

"What is it?", Captain Edward Brown asked.

"Both Flores and Sanders are returning. But they are also bringing back another native who is in need of medical aid!"

**Author's Note:** Please read and review. Thank you. I just wanted to say this is my first fanfic so please bear with me. I would love to hear what you think of the 'alternate universe' type changes I have done to the Game of Thrones. If you have not figured it out already, I have changed several of the major characters in terms of background and characterization and made their origin being part of a pioneer spaceship crew looking for a new planet to settle. I thought it would be fun to do it this way and to see how it would change the Game of Thrones in terms of plot. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Mayflower Sickbay**

Ned was in a panicked state. As soon as he entered the sickbay he immediately recognized his sister Lyanna. And he saw the blood. Lots of it. The doctors led by Dr. Angela Mordane were now frantically at work trying to stabilize the woman and Ned had to be held back by Caitlin so as to prevent him from getting in the way.

"It's all right. Dr. Mordane is the best surgeon we have. If there is anyone who can save her its her. Please trust me."

Ned was hesitant at first but calmed down.

"Mr. Stark we need to operate immediately. She is suffering from severe internal hemorrhaging. Possibly from a placenta previa and the complications resulting from childbirth. We need to operate now and stop the bleeding. We already have Lyanna's permission."

Ned Stark nodded, even though he did not understand fully what she meant by 'placenta previa', "And the baby."

"The baby is fine. He is healthy and strong."

Ned turned to both Selina and Melanie and said, "I thank you for bringing her here. I am indebted to both of you and if you need anything of me from now on, you need only ask."

Both women nodded and Caitlin dismissed both of them.

It took hours and a lot of painstaking waiting outside the unit as Ned sat and waited. He did not know what to tell Robert. And this was all starting to get overwhelming for him. People from the stars, another world, searching for a new home. It seemed like a fool's fantasy. But the existence of this ship, and its crew and what he had saw was irrefutable. He guessed he could accept it. It was what it was. And these people seemed like decent folk.

Arthur Dayne put a comforting hand on Ned's shoulder and said, "I am sure she will be okay. These people seem to be very...how should I put it...advanced when it comes to machines and science."

"Is the father Rhaegar?", Ned asked.

Arthur nodded, "You do know that Rhaegar did not kidnap Lyanna. She went willingly."

Ned nodded and looked to Caitlin, "I have to inform Robert of this. He should know at least that Lyanna is here."

"I will talk to Captain Brown.", she responded.

Then Dr. Mordane came out of the operating room and said, "Ned Stark. Lyanna is going to make it. I strongly suggest she stay here in the medical unit for observation for a few days but we have stopped the bleeding and with antibiotic therapy to fight infection she should make a full recovery."

"Thank you. Can I see her."

"Yes but only for a few minutes. She needs her rest."

In the medical unit, Lyanna looked pale and withdrawn. She was hooked up to monitors and medicine dispensers.

"Ned. Oh Ned. I am so sorry. Where's my son?"

"It's okay Lya. Your safe now and Gods willing it looks like you are going to be okay.", Ned said.

"Ned you need to promise me something.", Lyanna said as she held her baby that was just handed to her, then turned to her brother, "You must not let Robert find out about the baby."

"Lyanna."

"Ned please! Please promise me! I'm afraid of what he might do to him if he found out! You know how he is. He is Tygarean in blood and I don't think Robert will let him live!", Lyanna said.

Ned thought about it for a moment. Caitlin was also present and said, "We could keep him under the care of one of the crew and he can live in the town for the time being."

Ned looked to Caitlin and said, "Lyanna was betrothed to Robert you know."

"Well what difference does that make? Does he really have to know?"

"Ned please. I beg you."

Ned was not sure what to do. He knew Robert enough that he knew the man hated the Tygareans with a passion. But to kill even children. Still what Caitlin said made sense.

"Very well."


	8. Chapter 8

**Mayflower Ark**

Brandon Brown had was the Mayflower Ark's Chief of Security who took his job very seriously. So when he learned that several natives of the medieval society of the planet the Mayflower Ark was currently orbitting were now on board, he was not pleased one bit. Not that he had anything against them, but given the events that were happening planetside and given said native's involvement in such events, it potentially opened a whole new can of worms. It made more sense that the crew could relocate on another continent, there were several more suitable and less hostile landmasses to choose from. And that would have been preferrable if two of the Mayflower's Tomcat pilots had not brought along Lyanna Stark. Now the crew was in danger of being caught up in the war that was happening in the continent of Westeros.

Still he had to admit that he probably would have done the same thing in their shoes. The woman was in bad shape and needed medical aid. And if anything at least the baby was safe. He had agreed to take him under custody and find him a suitable place to stay. The baby boy was now under the care of one of his security officers and her husband for the time being.

Brandon had also found the visitors temporary living quarters for the time being. Ned was the last to be found a place to sleep. Oddly enough the room had a window which offered a view of the planet. Ned looked at the sight in awe and fascination and looked to be brooding.

"That's quite a beautiful planet you have there. Almost a lot like mine was."

"What was your planet like?", Ned asked curiously.

"Pretty much no different from yours. Although the landmasses were different and our seasons generally lasted 3 months. We did not have the long winters and summers your planet does."

"What happened to your planet? Why did you choose to leave it."

"Let's just say we were not very good caretakers of it. For various reasons we ended up spoiling and destroying the environment of our planet."

"And what reasons was that?", Ned asked. While in some ways he believed that these newcomers to his world were honorable and just, he needed to know. From what he had gathered from Caitlin, their planet was all but dead and could not support her people.

"It's a bit complicated to explain but all I can say is that you are lucky to have a world so unspoiled and natural as your own. Planets capable of sustaining human life are rare and hard to find. It took us 35 years to find your planet. I was just a small boy when the Ark left Earth and was travelling with my family. I never knew much of Earth and can remember very little of it. It was no longer a vibrant green planet filled with life of all kinds, but a barren, dustcovered poisonous wasteland. Neither my nieces Caitlin and Lisa nor my nephew Edmond have ever seen it. They were born years after we left. Now they have only images from ebooks in the library archive."

"Might I look at them? I would like to get to know more about your people."

"I guess I can arrange that."

**Casterly Rock**

"I am telling you I met one of them.", Jamie told his father.

"Not you too. I have been hearing all this nonsense about flying carriages all week. Preposterous."

"Well I am telling you I saw one of these flying carriages last night."

"Where?"

"In the Kings Wood."

Tywin shook his head as he continued writing. He did not believe these wild stories for an instant but he knew that his son was not so delusional to make them up either. Normally he would disregard such tales but given that the whole of the Realms were caught up with this, his curiousity was peaked.

"Well if you insist, why don't you bring that woman you met here? I would like to meet these Sky People as everyone keeps calling them. Do you know where she is now?"

Jamie shrugged, "I could return to King's Landing and hope she comes back."

"Very well. And I will come with you. Maybe I can confirm or debunk these wildly strange tales. Nonetheless something has had all of Westeros in an uproar."


	9. Chapter 9

**Mayflower Hangar**

Lisa Brown knew everything that went around the Tomcat Hangar. She made it her business to know because it was her job. She was the chief engineer and responsible for all Tomcats and other small spacecraft that was stored there and how they operated. Lives depended on her and she was not one to shirk her duty.

Right now she was not very happy. The drones were still stored in her hangar and so far had no purpose. They were taking up space that could easily be used as an area to store a tomcat or shuttlecraft for repair. Which was why she was now chewing out the man reponsible for putting them there. Peter Ballinger.

"I only put them there because I heard that there was a war going on on that planet there. We do need to protect our people."

"So we use well armed machines that could obliterate the an entire army? Are you serious? Does my father know?"

"Well that is why I am here. He wants them removed. But personally I think we need the protection."

"Our Tomcat pilots and marines are trained soldiers."

"Not if the entire planet is against us."

"And why would that be? What have we really done to them accept fly a few fighters over their heads?"

Peter moved closer looking around before saying, "You know that the Mayflower cannot sustain us forever. You saw the damage to the air recycling system that keeps us alive and prevents us from suffocating."

That gave Lisa some pause. So far the life support systems that enabled them to breath and survive within the Mayflower had held together during the long journey but a few weeks ago, it had been badly damaged when the ship was hit by a meteor storm.

"Well so far the life support systems are still holding up and I see no reason to have these drones here."

"But what if they fail. If we don't find a planet to settle we might be dooming ourselves."

"Just what are you suggesting, that we take the planet by force?"

"Hopefully not but that planet may be our last hope."

"No I don't think my father will approve and neither will I."

"Think about it. Our survival is paramount. For all we know we might be the last humans from Earth.", Peter said. He then started preparations to have the drones removed. Lisa watched him with conflicting emotions.

**Mayflower Sickbay**

Lyanna was starting to notice that all was not well in the Mayflower Ark. For the past few hours several people had come to this 'sickbay with breathing problem, including children. As she rested, she could overhear the conversations between Dr. Mordane and her nursing staff.

"We need to have available portable oxygen and ventilators on hand."

"Is it the life support systems again?", a male nurse named Clay asked.

"I don't know and I hope this is a one time thing. But if this keeps up, it is eventually going to affect everyone on the ship. I won't lie to you, Captain Brown told me that there might be more lapses like this in the future. And if so..."

Doctor Mordane shook her head. She knew it was only going to get worse. Over the past few weeks the number of respiratory patients was increasing. A sure sign that the Ark's life support systems were starting to deteriorate. And it did not bode well. After dismissing the nurses, Mordane decided to check on Lyanna.

"What is going on? Is there something that I should know?", Lyanna asked worriedly.

Dr. Mordane hesitated for a moment, then said, "You will eventually need to take your son and yourself back to the planet. It is not safe for you here. Trust me."

**Mayflower Bridge**

"How much time do we have?", Commander Grey asked.

"A week at the very most. I am afraid that our life support systems have reached their limit. If we had a spacedock they could easily be fully repaired but that would mean returning to Earth which is of course out of the question. And I very much doubt going to the next nearest solar system, which would take years.", Peter replied.

"Do we take Robert Baratheon up on his offer?"

"No. I refuse to get this crew involved in a war. Start looking for other viable places for us to landfall and set up a settlement."

Peter nodded and went to doing the task assigned to him.

"And get Eddard Stark up here now."


	10. Chapter 10

**Winterfell**

Ned could not say no. He did not entirely understand what was going on but as soon as he saw the sick children and from what he gathered from what he was told, if they stayed in the Mayflower any longer, they would not survive. Captain Brown was desperate and he went to him to ask for his help in locating a suitable place to landfall and get those children to a more suitable environment. So Ned decided that Winterfell was the best place. He wanted to help the children immediately but at the same time he did not want them in the middle of a war.

Needless to say Ser Rodrik Cassel and Maester Luwin were somewhat overwhelmed and kind of shocked to see shuttlecraft and Tomcats hovering and landing in and around Winterfell. Soon the Great Hall was quickly cleared and set up as an infirmary or in Westeros terms healery. But Luwin was at a loss at all the machinery set up to help the sick children. Dr. Mordane was overseeing the activities and clearly in charge. And with a little help from Arthur Dane, Ned and a few other white cloaks the children were now settled in in beds.

"Thank you Ned. I don't know how we are going to pay you back but this is really appreciated.", Caitlin said gratefully.

"Don't worry about it. Winterfell is now yours for the time being. Although I don't know how Robert will react to it since clearly you do not want to get involved in our war."

Caitlin gave Ned an apologetic smile as she checked on one of the children to make sure she was getting enough oxygen, "You realize that if we do not landfall soon, everyone else in the Mayflower will die."

Ned nodded, "I kind of got that impression. How many people are on that ship?"

"One thousand, give or take."

"There are no other worlds for you to settle? I mean if I had my way you would all be settling in Westeros but that is a lot of people to relocate."

"Only your world is capable of supporting us. All of the rest are either too hot, too cold or have no atmosphere to sustain us. And the nearest solar system is about a few decades away. We will not be able to reach it in time before the Mayflower's life support systems fail completely."

Ned nodded again and put a comforting hand on Caitlyn's shoulder, "Then stay as long as you want. I promise you I will find a way to relocate your people in the North. It is the biggest region in Westeros and can probably take all of you."

"Thank you."

Ned then left the infirmary and decided to check up on the castle. It had been years since he was last in here ever since he left to join Robert's rebellion. He was not sure what to do next. But he knew at least Lyanna was safe and sound. Perhaps now that they had Lyanna, they no longer had to fight the war.

**Somewhere Near the Trident**

Rhaegar Targaryen did not know what to make of the letter. Apparently Lyanna was now back in Winterfell and was not only recovering from a difficult birth, but was now taking care of their son. At least that is what Arthur Dane had said in his letter sent by Raven. How did she get to Winterfell from the Tower of Joy? It would take months to get there, especially with a pregnant lady, even if they were able to secure a boat somehow along the way to circumvent the armies in between. He wondered if it had anything to do with the flying carriages he had seen days earlier. What was more surprising that Eddard Stark also sent him a Raven not only confirming that Lyanna was now in Winterfell but was offering a compromise. In truth Rhaegar did not want to fight and welcomed this in some ways. What worried him was Robert.

Robert Baratheon also got a raven from Winterfell. To his immense joy Lyanna was now safe and sound in Winterfell. But Ned was now asking that all hostilities end and a truce must be made. To any other man this would be acceptable but not Robert. Rhaegar had insulted his honor by kidnapping his betrothed. For the time being though he was still worried about Lyanna. So for the moment he was appeased. Ned did also say that the people of the Mayflower had been responsible for saving a very sick and bleeding Lyanna from a difficult birth using their advanced medicines. According to him the baby was stillborn. So naturally Robert wanted to go to Winterfell and make sure she was all right and give her comfort. He began writing a letter to be sent by Raven to Winterfell.


	11. Chapter 11

**Winterfell**

Ned was glad to at least convince Robert and Rhaegar to meet at Winterfell. While he was loathe to involve the neutral Sky People in the proceedings, Robert insisted that he be flied to Winterfell immediately. Captain Brown sent two shuttlecraft instead, one for Robert and one for Rhaegar. And as luck would have it they both arrived at the same time at Winterfell. Needless to say it was not a very happy reunion to start off with. Fortunately Captain Brown had the sense to bring security guards as well. And if anything they were trained enough to be able to handle even a big muscular man like Robert, though barely.

"Robert I am only here to see my wife. That is all. I am not here to fight.", Rhaegar responded, his sword drawn alongside his friend Arthur Dane.

"Wife?! She is to be my betrothed! I should cave your skull in for that remark!"

"Robert enough!", Jon Arryn, who had chosen to come along and was curious about the Sky People, put himself in between the two, "The important thing is that Lyanna is alive and well. Ned can you take us to her please. I am sure she can help settle this once and for all."

Sighing Ned gestured the two parties to follow him. This meant passing through the infirmary where the Mayflower children were housed and treated. Both Robert and Rhaegar noticed this.

"What is wrong with all these children? They look sickly.", Rhaegar asked, concerned.

"They are from the Mayflower, a ship which travels among the stars and their home. Needless to say that current home has become unliveable and if they stay there they will all die. So I offered them sanctuary here.", Ned said

Neither entirely comprehended what Ned meant but they knew that a lot of the children were very sickly. That much was obvious.

"Robert the answer is no and that is final.", Lyanna said firmly and with conviction, "I am in love with Rhaegar and that is the end of it! I am sorry for all this trouble that I have caused but I do not love you!"

"But Lyanna!"

"No Robert! You only love me for what you see, not for what I truly am! You really think that I would tolerate your whoring and making of bastards who you simply toss away without regard?"

Jon Arryn covered and rubbed his face with his hands wearily as he listened on to what was obviously a bad situation getting worse with each passing moment. He could see Robert getting angrier and naturally being both disappointed and feeling betrayed. In some ways he himself had expected this somewhat. Robert was a whoremonger and he was not really someone who liked to settle down and take his responsibilities to marriage and family seriously.

Robert was now glaring at Rhaegar who was currently keeping his hand on the pummel of his sword.

"Robert I need rest now. Will you please leave me and my husband. We have much to talk about."

Robert was still fuming but thankfully he simply stormed off in a fit of anger.

Caitlyn who was watching the proceedings could tell that both Rhaegar and Lyanna truly loved each other. Although she was no expert by any means, it was just a feeling. Ned was watching too beside her, worried for both Lyanna and Robert. Jon Arryn now noticed Caitlyn for the first time and promptly decided to introduce himself, "I assume that you are from this Mayflower Ark. I am Jon Arryn."

"Captain Caitlyn Brown.", Caitlyn Brown said, bowing respectfully.

Jon cocked in eyebrow in surprise, "You have a military rank?"

"She flies one of the Tomcats. You know those flying carriages? Not the shuttlecraft you came in, the other carriages.", Ned said.

"Interesting. Well anyways we should inform Stannis of current events. It seems at least the war has at least come to a temporary impasse given that Lyanna is now safe."

"Agreed. Rhaegar maybe you could contact your allies the Tyrells as well. They are currently sieging Storm's End and given that for the time being all hostilities seemed to be at a standstill, they have no reason to continue attacking Stannis."

"I will send a raven right away."

**King's Landing**

Captain Brown was still rather uneasy with the current state of affairs in Westeros. Even with Lyanna safe in Winterfell, from what Ned had told him about King Aerys II, he needed to keep apprised at the situation at King's Landing. So he once again sent Sarah and Peter there for reconnaissance.

"We meet again.", a familiar sounding voice said from behind Sarah who promptly turned around and looked him straight in the eye.

"Mister..."

"Jamie, just call me Jamie."

"Jamie. What a pleasant surprise seeing you here again.", Sarah responded politely, though with a little unease.

"Is this the girl you were talking about Jamie?", Tywin said as he joined the conversation.

However before anyone else could speak a group of soldiers in white cloaks began to surround the four. Jamie's hand immediately went to his sword but a gesture from Tywin stopped him.

"What is the meaning of this.", Tywin asked.

"The King requires your presence at the throne room.", one of the King's Guard said.

Seeing the opportunity to escape, Sarah grabbed Peter by the arm and began to move away, "Well obviously you are rather busy so if you will excuse me..."

Suddenly Sarah and Peter found their way blocked, "We meant you two. The King requires your presence."

"And if we refuse?", Peter said worriedly.

"It is not a request."


	12. Chapter 12

**King's Landing**

Having no choice but to follow the guards to wherever they were taking them, Sarah was kind of worried. Especially when they arrived at their destination. A throne room of some kind decorated with dragon skulls and throne at the center of the fall wall, where a deprecit old man was sitting. Even from where she was at she could tell that he was not right in the head. From his wild eyes and rather mad grin, it did not take a genius to know he was not psychologically stable.

"Well well, what do we have here? And Tywin, how nice of you to come back. Is this all you have brought? Where is your army?"

"I did not come to assist you in this war if that is what you are wondering."

"Well no matter. Now I have a hostage. Guards throw Jamie and Lord Tywin in the black cells until I know what to do with them. I think they will make good hostages ensuring that your army will fight for us. Take them away."

Realizing that they were outnumbered, the two had no choice but to surrender but not without Tywin saying, "You are making a big mistake Aerys. A Lannister always pays his debts."

Once Jamie and Tywin were removed, King Aerys turned to Peter and Sarah, "What are your intentions? Where did you get those flying carriages my people have been seeing? Do you have more of them? What else are they capable of?"

Sarah answered before Peter, "We are just travellers passing by. We mean you no harm."

"Really. Because according to my spies your people have been also seen collaborating with Robert Baratheon. My enemy who is currently trying to usurp me. Do you know what I do to traitors and those who aid them?", Aerys said looking to a particular area of the room where a stake was set up like the kind of stakes that were used to burn witches in Earth's distant past.

Sarah knew she had to think quickly. But she had to choose her words carefully. Unfortunately Peter quickly spoke up. And she did not like what she heard.

"We have flying carriages that can fire weapons capable of wiping out whole armies."

"Peter!"

"Trust me. If you can promise to spare our lives and offer us and our people sanctuary, we will give you whatever you need to win this war."

"Tell me more."

"We need to talk to our superiors first. If you let us go, we will come back with whatever you need."

"Very well, but only you can go. And if you are not back within a day, I will execute your companion here. Using wildfire.", Aerys gestured to the stake, "Guards, place this woman in the black cells."

Peter hesitated. It had been a long shot, trying to convince a madman to release them. Of course he was not planning to give any weapons to anyone but he had to find some way to at least make the obvious madman hesitate and the words just came out. He looked apologetically at Sarah who was fuming. But he nodded, knowing that this madman was not bluffing.

**Storm's End**

Stannis was now completely confused. The Tyrells, who were besieging his castle at the walls were now retreating. It made no sense at all. After all they had the advantage of cutting off their supply lines and if it hadn't been for Davos, they would have been starved out. Was the war over? But then, a raven were now being sent to him with some of the most interesting and outlandish news. Flying carriages have been flying over the skies of Westeros heralding the arrival of 'people from the stars' or 'Sky People' as they are often referred too. And through some rather coincidental circumstances and inadvertent meddling on their part, managed to at least put an end to all hostilities plaguing the Realm. Lyanna Stark was now back in Winterfell, and Jon Arryn was now brokering a peace treaty or at the very least a temporary armistice between Robert and Rhaegar.

"What do you make of this Davos?"

"It's all nonsense. Flying carriages, people from the stars? Has everyone gone..."

Before Davos could finish, a low rumbling noise that was progressively getting louder could be heard outside. Both rushed to a nearby window and were astonished to see two flying carriages circling the castle.

Since all the shuttlecraft were being currently used to deliver supplies to Winterfell, Tomcats were now being sent to pick up representatives of both sides of the war. To reinforce and ensure trust and cooperation, Jon Arryn was present while Tomcats were sent to pick up Stannis. Which meant that he had to ride along in Melanie Sanders Tomcat which proved to be both an exhilarating and somewhat harrowing experience for the old man. He was not in bad shape but once he climbed out of the fighter jet, he crouched low, his hands on his knees as he took a breather.

"You get used to it after a while.", Melanie said, giving him a hardy slap on the back.

Selina Flores looked around and saw the approaching guards as well as Stannis Baratheon and Davos Seaworthy. They now all stood agape at the Tomcats.

"Stannis. We need you at Winterfell. Your brother, Ned and Rhaegar are waiting for you there."

Both Stannis and Davos looked each other.

"It will take us weeks to get there."

"Not with the Tomcats.", Selina said.

"Tomcats?"

"Our fighters.", Selina stated, gesturing to the Tomcats, "We could be there in half an hour. Maybe less if you don't mind going beyond Mach 1."

"Um I think that might be a little too much for them.", Melanie added and even though Jon Arryn did not entirely understand what Mach 1 meant, he completely agreed.

Sighing, Stannis nodded, headed towards the Tomcats but Selina said, "You might want to take off your armor. Otherwise it might be a little cramped for you in there."


	13. Chapter 13

Mayflower Ark

The air within the Mayflower Ark was getting staler by the minute. Much sooner than was expected. The life support systems were deteriorating much much worser than expected. Now they had days left before the Mayflower became unliveable. Peter was getting more and more worried. Fortunately Lisa was so engrossed on sending supplies planetside that she barely acknowledged Peter. He knew he had to act. Commander Brown and most of the senior staff were busy making plans to evacuate the ship. Caught in a rock and a hard place, he took two of the armed drones, which were still in the hangar bay, and loaded them discreetly onto a cargo shuttle.

Winterfell

Rhaegar had been spending time with the sick Mayflower children. It surprised Ned how good he was with children. The children seemed rather comfortable with the Targaryen prince and enjoyed his songs and stories. It was a welcome break from all the negotiations, arguments and yelling of the past few days. And to complicate things further, Catelyn told him some dire news. The Mayflower life support systems were now in total failure. Soon the Mayflower would need to be evacuated otherwise those inside would suffocate and die. While he did not oppose them landfalling, not that they had any choice in the matter now, he worried about the other lords. Technically there was no way that anyone would be able to stop them from settling anywhere in the world. But they seemed for the most part an honorable and noble people who simply desperately needed a new home to settle and raise families.

Rhaegar, if he became king, promised that he would make sure that the Mayflower crew would get as much land as they needed to settle if the North was not enough. Stannis was fine with the new settlers so long as they respected Westerosi law and customs. Randyll Tarly remained neutral though he did disdainfully comment that the Mayflower military had women among its ranks. This caused Melissa Flores, Selina's cousin and fellow fighter pilot, to make some oft hand comment about said lord reminding her of a pig in armor. The rest of the northern lords were uncertain but left it up to Lord Stark.

Catelyn approached Ned with a worried look on her face.

"Ned we have a problem. We have lost contact with Sarah and Peter who were monitoring the situation at King's Landing."

Ned sighed, "They may have been captured by the King's Guard and taken to King Aerys."

Catelyn was appalled, "We have to get them back. There is no way I am leaving them at the mercy of a madman."

Rhaegar approached, "Perhaps I could help? I am his son after all and I have been making plans to overthrow him for months now."

"You were plotting to dethrone your own father?", Ned said suspiciously.

"I have always known him to be unstable for years. If it were not for Robert's Rebellion I would have done it sooner with the help of the Small Council. I am sorry for the loss of your brother and father Lord Stark. If I had been there I would have been able to stop him. But perhaps it is time, now that at least hostilities between us have at least ceased perhaps it is time to deal with the real menace to the Realm, my father. I love him very much but given the atrocities and crimes that he has done because of his mad whims and insane fancies..."

Ned looked to Catelyn who seemed to be pleading silently to him. He knew that the issue of the Mad King would eventually come up. In truth he would rather stay in Winterfell and damn King's Landing to the Seven Hells. But he felt honorbound to help the people who played a part bringing his sister home safe and alive. And in truth leaving a madman on the Iron Throne was something that unsettled Ned greatly.

"Fine but after this the North is to be declared an independent state, free from any responsibility to King's Landing or the South. Enough of this nonsense. Your politics have harmed my family and the north enough as it is."

"Agreed.", Rhaegar said extending his hand.

Ned accepted the hand, "I will have to talk to the others but I am sure they will probably help us."

"Thank you.", Catelyn said gratefully earning her a sad smile from Ned.

"Just take care of the rest of your people. We will get them back, I promise."

Somewhere Above the Trident

Melanie Sanders was on patrol duty. Her regular wingmate Selina was currently pilotting shuttle too and fro from the Mayflower so she was currently flying without a wingmate. Davos needed to check up on his sons and Stannis wanted him to also check on Storm's End and how it was doing now that it was no longer under siege. So he hitched a ride. He wanted to make sure everything was safe and secure there and that as soon as the forces there were ready, they were to prepare for attack on King's Landing.

"Do you people always go this fast? Not that I don't appreciate it."

Melanie shrugged, "Only us fighter jocks. You get used to it after a while."

"Hmph no offense but I think I prefer the slower way of travel through land or sea thank you very much. Less queasy for me."

Suddenly Melanie noticed something on her radar. Two blips that were identified as something that she knew was not right.

"Combat drones? What the hell?", Melanie said.

"What is it?"

Melanie readjusted her Tomcats course immediately when she realized that they were now targetting the army camps belonging to Robert Baratheon. It was a massacre as men were running for their lives in vain as lasers began picking them off and blowing them apart in droves. So engrossed were they in their killing that Melanie was able to destroy one of the drones but the other reacted in time and dodged a missile which exploded into one of the tents.

It made a beeline for Melanie's Tomcat and Melanie dodged as a laser barely missed her Tomcat grazing one of her wings. If Davos was not feeling queasy then, he was feeling it now as Melanie and the drone continued their dance of death over the skies of the Trident. With all the supersonic manuevers if it were not for his seatbelt he would be bouncing all over the cockpit from side to side. Eventually Melanie get a clear shot and fired just in time to destroy the drone but it also left her wide open to an attack just before she launched her missile. And now part of the Tomcat's wing was sheared off.

"Mayday! Mayday! Tomcat 7 is going down!", Melanie yelled over the radio, "Davos brace for impact! Put your head down as low as you can! I can't keep my Tomcat in the air much longer. And we are too close to the ground to eject in time. Our only hope is to crash into the river. I hope it is deep."

Melanie tried with all her strength to manuever her Tomcat for a water landing. At least it was aligned properly with the river like a runway but she was fighting to keep the fighter level and the nose up. She was now holding on to her center stick with all her might. The fighter hit the water with tremendous force, tail first as the plane lurched forward into the water with a tremendous boom. Davos felt his body lurch violently forward as they hit the water and then everything went black.

END OF PART ONE. TO BE CONTINUED IN THE MAYFLOWER SAGA: EXODUS. Coming soon!


End file.
